There are several known prosthesis valves that have been previously described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,552 (Andersen et al.), entitled VALVE PROSTHESIS FOR IMPLANTATION IN THE BODY AND CATHETER FOR IMPLANTING SUCH VALVE PROSTHESIS, discloses a valve prosthesis comprising a stent made from an expandable cylinder-shaped thread structure comprising several spaced apices. The elastically collapsible valve is mounted on the stent with the commissural points of the valve secured to the projecting apices, which prevents the valve from turning inside out. Deployment of the valve can be achieved by using an inflatable balloon which in its deflated state is used to carry about it the valve structure to its position and, when inflated, deploys the stent in position to its final size. See, also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,614 (Andersen et al.) entitled VALVE PROSTHESIS FOR IMPLANTATION IN THE BODY and U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,081 (Andersen et al.), titled SYSTEM AND METHOD FORIMPLANTING CARDIAC VALVES.
In PCT/EP97/07337 (Letac, Cribier et al.), published as WO 98/29057, entitled VALVE PROSTHESIS FOR IMPLANTATION IN BODY CHANNELS, there is disclosed a valve prosthesis comprising a collapsible valve structure and an expandable frame on which the valve structure is mounted. The valve structure is composed of a valvular tissue compatible with the human body and blood, the valvular tissue being sufficiently supple and resistant to allow the valve structure to be deformed from a closed state to an opened state. The valvular tissue forms a continuous surface and is provided with guiding means formed or incorporated within, the guiding means creating stiffened zones which induce the valve structure to follow a patterned movement in its expansion to its opened state and in its turning back to its closed state. The valve structure can be extended to an internal cover which is fastened to the lower part of the valve structure to prevent regurgitation.
There are several known methods currently used for replacing aortic valves and several types of artificial prosthetic devices. Mechanical valves are commonly used in several different designs (single and double flap) manufactured by well-known companies such as St. Jude, Medtronic, Sulzer, and others. Some of the main disadvantages of these devices are: a need for permanent treatment of anticoagulants, noisy operation, and a need for a large-scale operation to implant.
There is a wide range of biologically based valves made of natural valves or composed of biological materials such as pericardial tissue. These too are made and marketed by well-known companies such as Edwards Lifesciences, Medtronic, Sulzer, Sorin, and others.
Polymer valves are new and are not yet in use, but several companies are in the process of developing such products. A new type of prosthesis is being considered, based on artificial polymer materials such as polyurethane.
The present invention introduces several novel structural designs for implantable valves. An aspect of the present invention deals with the possibility of implanting the valve percutaneously, i.e., inserting the valve assembly on a delivery device similar to a catheter, then implanting the valve at the desired location via a large blood vessel such as the femoral artery, in a procedure similar to other known interventional cardiovascular procedures. The percutaneous deployment procedure and device has an impact on the product design in several parameters, some of which are explained hereinafter.
The percutaneous implantation of medical devices, and particularly prosthetic valves, is a preferred surgical procedure for it involves making a very small perforation in the patient's skin (usually in the groin or armpit area) under local anesthetic sedation, as opposed to a large chest surgery incision, which requires general anesthesia, opening a large portion of the chest, and cardiopulmonary bypass. This percutaneous procedure is therefore considered safer.
The present invention provides a series of new concepts in the field of aortic valves and other human valves.